


123

by Gage



Series: Soñando en Fuego y Agua [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: 123 is all it takes...
Series: Soñando en Fuego y Agua [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	123

**Author's Note:**

> For PuppyxPapi who inspired this short bit on healing waters (the G version at least haha) and Jen who always encourages me to do my best. Also those cool peeps on discord! Also thank you to toughpaperround for being an awesome beta!

* * *

Buck hasn't used his abilities like this since he was a kid, but seeing Christopher take that fall in the park bugs him something awful. So here he sits with Christopher in his lap, manipulating the water over his wounds. Willing them to mend. Buck hums quietly only to stop when he hears Christopher gasp softly. He opens his eyes and smiles as he takes in the awe in Christopher's eyes.

"Thank you Buck."

It warms his heart the way this kid has a hold of his heart. "Anytime, little man."


End file.
